Breaking
by TheColorYaoi
Summary: Just a shortie about something that happens after Takano and Onodera make love (it's VERY short) X3


**RITSU POV**  
>Takano-san swept me away again last night. Why do I let him do this to me? He's so unfair. His touches make me weak to the point that I can't even reject his actions. I want to, but I just can't.<p>

And being in his bed isn't solving anything. I need to leave. Maybe if I'm careful enough he'll never notice I left…

**MASAMUNE POV**

He's so stupid. I grab him by his waist, pull him back to me near my bare chest, and turn him over. "Where do you think you're going?

"I-I need to go to work. The manuscript is due this afternoon and-"

"No it's not."

"Takano-san, let go of me, please…"

I know you're lying to me. Why do you lie to me all the time?"

"It's not your business, is it?"

"As your lover, it most certainly is my business."

"We're not lovers!"

I can't help but smile. I love it when he gets all flustered like this. He blushes so hard. It's adorable.

It's a clear sign he loves me. He can't deny it much longer. It won't be long until he confesses his love for me. Then we will finally be together (officially). After 10 miserable years of missing him, he'll be all mine. And I'll never let him go.

The only parts of high school I still remember were the moments I spent with Ritsu. I even still clearly remember the blush on his precious face as he told me he loved me. The love we made in my bedroom will forever be locked in my mind. Your heart was so fragile back then. I know now that I should have treated you with more care.

I wrap my arms around his body and pull him just a little closer to me. "I am your lover, Onodera. I promise you'll never find anyone who loves you more them I do."

**RITSU POV**

I could hear how sincere his voice was when he said that to me. I know they come from the bottom of his heart. I know he loves me. And the sad truth is, I love him back.

I can't believe how stupid I am. I can't believe I've fallen for Takano-san, again. You think I would have learned my lesson in high school. Love hurts. I refuse to have my heart broken again, especially by Takano-san. It would hurt too much. Last time I didn't have to face him afterwards, but times have changed. Now I am an adult. I work with him, and I live right next door to him. What would I do if we got together and then broke up? It's not like I can just get a new job and move. I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Takano-san… just please let me go…"

"Onodera, I can read body language. You're blushing, a lot. And your heart is racing. Just say you love me, and we can both be happy together."

Takano-san and I, together, making each other happy every hour of every day. It sounds so nice.

"I can't..." I clench my hand near his chest. I want to tell Takano-san so much, but I can't. And it hurts so badly.

"Why not? Why won't you just say whatever you're feeling to me? You know I'd listen. And, if you said you loved me, you know I'd just say I love you back."

"I don't want to get hurt!" I had lost it. Once I said that, for some reason I started crying. I couldn't hold it back. I could only desperately hold on to Takano-san.

**MASAMUNE POV**  
>His arms wrapped around me tightly, and I felt his tears running down my chest. I held him just as tightly, keeping him as close to me as possible. I couldn't think of anything but Onodera. Poor Onodera, that was crying because of me.<p>

"I've hurt you again, haven't I?"

How could I do this to him again? As much as I love him, how could I hurt him again? Is it the sex? Am I not telling him that I love him enough? I wish I could read his mind. I wish I knew why he was crying so I could fix this.

"Sometimes people cry because they're holding back too much. Please tell me everything that you're keeping from me. I want to know what I've done that's making you cry right now. I want to know what I can do to make you feel better." I sighed. What else was it that I needed to tell him…? "Just give me one more chance to be the closest person to you, to be the only one that can get to your heart, and I promise I won't screw it up again"

I held him next to me, allowing him to let his feelings out through tears. When his crying slowed down to almost a stop, he positioned his head closer to mine, so that we were more face-to-face with each other. He halfway opened his eyes, revealing how red they were from crying. I wiped away the last tear that was running down his cheek, and I looked into his eyes with sympathy. To my surprise, he took my left hand with his right. I slightly smiled- not smirked, but smiled. I leaned and gave him the softest kiss I could manage on his lips. "

"…"

My eyes opened wide, and my heart started beating as fast as it possibly could.

"Say that again? I couldn't hear you."

"Takano-san, I love you"


End file.
